Vargas Paintings
Vargas Paintings are a collectible in Mafia III. History Alberto Vargas was a noted Peruvian painter of pin-up girls and is often considered one of the most famous of the pin-up artists. Numerous Vargas paintings have sold and continue to sell for hundreds of thousands of dollars. He became widely noted in the 1940s as the creator of iconic World War-II era pin-ups for Esquire magazine known as "Varga Girls." Between 1940 and 1946 Vargas produced 180 paintings for the magazine. In 1960 he was commissioned by Hugh Hefner to make monthly pinups for Playboy magazine, creating over 150 in the following two decades. Availability Vargas Paintings are a series of thirty three framed paintings found around New Bordeaux. They are available form the start of the game except where noted and may be collected anytime the player is free to explore the game map. Locations Barclay Mills *Painting #2 in the upper office of Barclay Railways. *Painting #10 inside the portable building in the center of Chitimacha Hill Quarry. *Painting #28 in the office of Di Napoli Waste Removal. Delray Hollow *Painting #5 in the basement of Sammy's Bar. *Painting #13 behind reception desk at Perla's Nightclub *Painting #17 in the office at the First Baptist Church. *Painting #27 in the upstairs office at Perla's Nightclub. Downtown *Painting #7 on the upper level of Cavar Construction Site. *Painting #8 in the office of the Imperial Men's Health Club. *Painting #23 behind the reception desk of The Royal Hotel. French Ward *Painting #3 in the office of Un Belle Jardin. *Painting #14 in the main bar area at Big Mouth Jazz Club. *Painting #25 in the office at Big Mouth Jazz Club. *Painting #32 behind the bar at Un Belle Jardin. Frisco Fields *Painting #19 in the office of Bellaire's Supermarket. *Painting #29 in the office of Duvall Hall Science Center. *Painting #30 at Retroussé Yacht Club in the shed where they're holding Stephen DeGarmo. † **† Must be collected during or after Certainly Was Exciting Pointe Verdun *Painting #11 in Burke's bedroom in the main building of Burke's Iron & Metal *Painting #12 in the office of Roberdeau Meat Packing. *Painting #20 in the office of Sweetwater Distillery. *Poster #31 in the building at the south end of Burke's Iron & Metal. River Row *Painting #4 inside Vito's office at Benny's Ristorante. *Painting #6 in the upper office of Rigolet's Canning Company. *Painting #15 in the office of Skidaway Durables. *Painting #33 inside Benny's Ristorante behind the reception counter. Southdowns *Painting #9 in the office of Mama Righetti's Bakery. *Painting #21 inside the Waterfront Casino on the northwest shoreline. *Painting #24 in the office of Wilcock's Saloon. Tickfaw Harbor *Painting #1 in the office of Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight. *Painting #16 on the office wall of the Best Oil Racket. *Painting #22 in the back office of Pagani's Fine Motors.† **† Must be collected during or after The Connection to Cuba. North Lake *Painting #26 in the security office of the Paradiso Hotel & Casino. † *Painting #18 on the bar below the room where you confront Giorgi Marcano. † **† Must be collected during or after Yet Here We Are. Category:Mafia III Category:Collectibles